Weird yami's!
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Ryou, Malik and Yugi have to go somwhere and they leave Atem, Bakura and Marik alone... with eachother... Weird choice! one shot!


Title: Why us? You mean why us?

Warning: Torturing, cursing, hurting, craziness!

Summary: Our hikari's Malik, Yugi and Ryou leave our yami's Marik, Atem and Bakura behind no-more then craziness will come!

Disclaimer: If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh I would be sane, I am not sane I am really not sane, You ask why? I am not gonna tell! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

&&&&&&&&

Hikari's POV

'Okay listen you guys, were going away for a few minutes so behave pleaseeeeee.' Ryou pleaded and looked at the three yami's in front of him and Yugi and Malik. The three grinned devilsihly.

'We will.' they said in unison. 'I don't trust you guys.' Yugi muttered but walked away with Malik and Ryou closing the door. 'So why was this a good plan?' Ryou asked Malik. He shrugged.

'How should I know? Let's just go to that girl you were talking about maybe we can tease her.' Malik said. 'You mean Anzu?' Ryou asked. 'Which girl would I mean? Clearly not you Ryou.' he sneered and they walked out of the house.

Yami's POV

'There gone?' Marik asked picking his nails. 'No you idiot there gone.' Bakura sneered and tried to grab the Sennen Rod. Marik quickly grabbed it and hit Bakura's head. 'Not a chance tomb robber.' he sneered and hit Bakura's head again.

'Okay ! OKAY STOP IT YOU STUPID SADIST!' Bakura yelled protecting his head. Atem looked at the two and sighed. Suddenly he grabbed the Millenium Rod and started laughing evilly while Marik and Bakura looked at him in surprise.

'NOW I WILL RULE OVER THE WORLD MWUAHAHA!' both the Egyptians jaws dropped in surprise. Atem nervously looked from Bakura to Marik and coughed soft. 'You two are infecting me with your dominate the world hobby...' he said soft with a blush and gave the Rod back to Marik who looked at Bakura.

'Hey what if we...' Bakura said grinning devilishly. 'The usual?' Marik said and raised his eyebrow. 'Why not?' Bakura said smirking and looked at the pharaoh. 'Uh why are you guys looking at me like that?' he asked nervous and backed away. Slowly the two Egyptians walked over to the pharaoh grinning evil. 'You guys what are you-- nooooooooooo!'

Hikari's POV

'Well do you think they behaved?' Yugi asked. 'From your yami I would say yes but from mine? Bwahahahaha!' Malik said laughing. Yugi and Ryou looked at him in surprise.

'Ahem, sorry I just wanted to do that.' Malik said and put a hand on the doorknob. 'Uh I hear screaming...' Ryou said soft. 'Oh.. Well... it's just screaming.' Malik said shrugging. 'MY yami is screaming you idiot!' Yugi yelled and opened the door looking at a bizarre scene.

Marik and Bakura chanting something in Egyptian with their millenium item in their hand. Atem tied on the wall with tape. 'Uh...' the three of them said soft and Bakura looked at them.

'Hey you guys are you gonna play along too? Were gonna burn Atem.' he said joyfull and a sadistic smirk graced his lips Atem shouted something but because there was tape over his mouth it was to muffled to hear. 'Uh...' the three of them said again.

'Let the show begin! Mwuahahahaha!' Marik said and put on a torch. Yugi closed the door astonished. 'What now?' he asked. 'Let them be they can't die.' Malik said whistled soft and walked away. 'Let's stop them Yug.' Ryou said and opened the door again.

Some later

'Owww but it was fun wasn't it Atem?' Bakura asked chuckling. 'NO IT WASN'T!' Atem screamed. 'AND DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!' he stomped a foot on the ground.

'Fun! Fun! Fun!' Bakura yelled and run through the whole room. 'Did you have to much sugar again Bakura?' Ryou asked sighing. 'No really nottt.' Bakura said and chuckled maniacal.

'Uh... well were going away again and please no burning my yami okay?' Yugi asked soft. They all nodded sweetly. 'Yes Yugi.' the said in unison and Yugi looked at Ryou and Malik. 'I don't trust them...' he muttered and they walked away closing the door behind him.

Yami's POV

Bakura chuckled soft and grabbed the Millenium Puzzle and then sneaked behind to grab the Rod. Once again the alter ego of Malik hit his head several times with it. 'Ouch okay stop it I get the point stop it!' Bakura screamed while Atem was laughing out loud.

'Blasted I almost had all the items.' Bakura muttered and throwed the Puzzle back to Atem. 'No you didn't, don't forget the necklace, the scale, the Pendant, the Triangle and the Key.' Marik remembered him.

'Crap you right.' Bakura muttered and sat down his arms folded round his knees. 'Hey what if we...' Marik said grinning. Bakura smirked maniacal. 'The usual? I hope so.' he said.

'You are not gonna do your little burn the pharaoh game anymore Yugi told you guys it wasn't allowed!' Atem shouted. 'We can't do our ritual with you but we can with someone else.' Marik said grinning.

Hikari's POV

'Come on what do you hear Ryou?' Yugi whispered. 'Uh... Chanting again.' he said surprised. 'But we told him not to do it anymore!' Yugi whispered loud. 'Well knowing them...' Malik said and opened the door.

'...they found a other way.' he ended and looked at the three guys dancing round an pillar in the middle of the room. 'Let's burn and see, what is yet to come now is here!' Atem yelled cheery.

The mouth's of the hikari's dropped. They saw Bakura, Marik and Atem dancing round Shadi who was tied to the pillar with ropes and a knot in his mouth. 'Uh...' they all said again.

'Hey you guys we kept our promise good hah!' Marik said and grabbed his torch. 'And we can burn wood much better!' Bakura said and lightened his torch while Shadi's face was getting awfully white. 'Don't worry it won't sting... much. Bwahahahaha!' Atem said laughing and lightened his torch too. 'Uh...' they said again.

Some later.

'No burning Shadi no burning Atem no burning anyone!' Ryou shouted his face red of anger. 'Awwwww.' all the yami's said and sulked. 'And behave! Were going away again.' Yugi said and dragged Malik and Ryou with him.

Yami's POV

Once again Bakura sneaked behind Marik and tried to grab the Rod, and once again he was left with a hitting him on the head with his Rod Marik. 'That hurted you know! And stop laughing good for nothing pharaoh!' Bakura snapped and rubbed his head while Atem was lying on the ground laughing out loud and pounding his fists on the ground.

'You lost again thief.' Marik said smirking. 'The next time I won't!' Bakura muttered and sat on the couch. 'So what now? I'm bored.' he said and sighed. 'Hey I know!' Marik said and grabbed his Rod.

'We can't burn any people but they didn't say anything about possesing them!' he shouted and started laughing maniacally. 'How are you planning to do that dork, there aren't any people here you can use it on.' Bakura sneered.

Marik looked at him. 'You think not?' he sneered and grinned. 'You wouldn't...' Bakura said soft and backed away. 'I would.' Marik said and Bakura screamed.

Hikari's POV

'So do you hear something?' Ryou asked Yugi. 'I hear... music?' Yugi said astonished and Malik opened the door. Their jaws dropped when they saw a laughing hysterical Atem and Marik and a dressed in a dress and singing Mariah Carey Bakura.

'I can make it through the rain I can stand up once again on my own and I know that i'm strong enough to mend!' he sang but his face stood very pissed off. 'Bwuahahaha!' Yugi and Ryou looked behind to see Malik lying on ther ground laughing hysterical too.

'Well... it is kind of funny isn't it?' Yugi said soft and burst into laughter too. 'Well...' Ryou looked at his yami in pity and then started laughing too. /Get me outta here you good for nothing/ Bakura yelled embaressed.

Some later.

Malik whiped the tears of joy out of his face and looked at Marik. 'No more controlling people and tell them to sing Mariah Carey okay?' he said and burst into laughter again.

'How much I liked it the neighbours think you three lost their mind especially you Bakura.' he said and the yami's looked at him. 'But we have lost our mind.' they all said in unison.

'I know but still try to act normal! We have to go see Joey he needs help with his cards again, you three behave oh and Bakura next time don't put to much make up on okay?' Malik asked grinning and avoided the vase while walking out of the door laughing again.

'A dress stood you well Bakuria.' Yugi said and avoided another vase too walking behind Malik. 'Try not to do that again, the next time I kiss you that image will keep on coming in my mind, Bakura in a dress! Bwuahahahahaha!' Ryou said laughing and avoided the tv and walked after Yugi and Malik.

Yami's POV

'That wasn't funny!' Bakura yelled and throwed a radio to Marik's face. 'Well I thought it was.' Marik said avoiding the radio that flew through the window that was sadly closed. Clinglingeling!

'And so did I!' Atem said and tried to control his laugh. 'Argh!' Bakura growled and throwed a couch to Atem who avoided it quickly, a hole appeared in the wall.

'You do try and keep things clean. Hey maybe we can start a boy band!' Marik said grinning and Bakura's eyes lightened up. 'You may be the singer.' Atem said laughing. 'As long as it is a boy's song!' Bakura yelled and hit Atem's head.

Hikari's POV

'Uh.. Their singing, let's not open the door and walk away.' Malik said and wanted to turn around but Yugi grasped his wrist. 'Your coming too!' he snapped and opened the door seeying Bakura singing, Marik playing on a guitar and Atem drumming.

'So you call this your free country, tell me why it costs so much to live! Tell me why and this world can turn me down! But I won't turn away! No no, and I won't turn around!' Bakura sang in his tight leather clothes.

'Uh...' they all said and Yugi noticed the hole in the wall and the broken window. 'ACK!' He screeched and smashed all of the yami's on their head. 'What in Ra's name has happened to my living room!' he yelled pointing at the window and wall.

'Our dear Bakura got emotional.' Marik said his voice filled with false compasssion. 'Aaaaahhh!' Yugi yelled and started to beat the crap out of Bakura. 'Uh...' the two yami's and two hikari's said.

Some later

'OKAY NO MORE BOYBANDS AND NO MORE DESTROYING MY LIVING ROOM!' Yugi screamed angry. 'Yes Yugi-san.' they all said in unison. 'We won't Yugi-kun.' they said behind it. 'Yugi calm down.' Ryou looked at his friend. (just friend! Ryou is from Bakura!)

'Shees never saw you that mad before, just play monopoly or something that way okay?' Malik said and sighed.'Were going to the museum just behave yourself.' Ryou said and dragged a still very mad Yugi behind him. 'You heard the albino be good.' Malik said and followed them.

Yami's POV

The three yami's stared at eachother blankly. 'What now?' Bakura asked while dropping himself on the couch. 'Let's call Achoe!' Marik offered. 'She'll kill us if we do.' Atem muttered. 'So what? atleast there's some fun then.' Bakura muttered and grabbed the phone dialing the number.

'With Achoe you puny mortal what do you want! If you do this to teash me I will find a way to your home and KILL you.' a snappy voice said a little accent of Egyptian. 'Hey Achoe it's with Bakura!' Bakura said cheery.

'Oh scuse me then I have to say what do you want puny Thief.' she sneered. 'Yeah funny, anyways can you come over to Yugi's place? Were bored to death!' the girl chuckled.

'You do know that i'll kill you slowly do you?' she asked. 'I do, cool we'll be waiting for you! And if you can bring the other hikari's and yami's.' Bakura said and hung up before she could reply. 'Vala, Ray, Amy, Bakira and Isfet?' Marik asked. 'Yup.'

Hikari's POV

'Please tell me it's silent...' Malik muttered. 'Uh. To silent if you ask me.' Ryou said and pulled his ear away from the door. 'Prepare for the worst...' Malik muttered and opened the door seeying Amy and Vala tied up on a couch and Bakira, Bakura, Ray, Isfet, Marik, Atem and Achoe playing truth or dare.

'I dare you Atem!' Bakura yelled. 'Okay I accept it!' Atem yelled and hit Bakura's head. 'And stop calling me that!' he hissed. 'Ouch, KISS MY ASS!' Bakura yelled. 'Was that the dare or just a treath?' Atem asked.

'BOTH!' Bakura yelled grinning and Atem's face paled. 'Dare dare dare dare dare!' the other yami's yelled. 'Shit!' Atem cursed. 'No not shit my ass.' Bakura said and showed Atem his ass. 'NOOOOOOO!' Atem yelled and Malik closed the door.

'WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' they heard the cheery voice of the other yami's yell. 'Quess he did it.' Ryou said with a pale face. 'Yeah quess so too...' Malik said with a grin. 'Let's save Atem.' Yugi said trying to control his laughter.

Some later.

'No truth or dare cause you guys will only say stupid things to do, and where's Atem? Is he still up stairs cleaning his mouth with toothpaste?' Yugi asked and Bakura burst out in laughter.

'Well he just asked for it when he asked me to kiss Marik.' he said and whiped some tears out of his eyes. 'And did you do it?' Malik asked. 'You think I would say no? I am not a coward.' Bakura said grinning and saw Ryou's face turning red.

'Oops... I think jealous type is coming up.' he said while Ryou run upstairs and they heard some bangs. 'Uh...' they all said.

Few seconds later.

'Were going again this time with Amy and Vala cause if I leave them here they'll get killed or something.' Malik muttered and grabbed the hand of his sister.

'Behave yourself for the love of God!' Vala snapped and walked away too. 'Come on Ryou you tortured my yami long enough.' Yugi said and dragged Ryou with him.

Yami's POV

'What now?' Achoe muttered and carresed her Triangle. 'Gimme back the Triangle!' Bakira yelled and grabbed it out of Achoe's hands. 'It's my Triangle as well Thief!' Achoe yelled and stood up.

'I'm telling you that she wasn't kissing me she was just giving me a goodbye kiss that's all!' Ray yelled towards Isfet who was nodding smirking. 'Yeah yeah.' he said evil.

'It's getting crowded.' Marik said and sighed. 'Hmhm.' Bakura said and grabbed the Millenium Rod. 'Finally!' he yelled and smashed it on Marik's head. Everybody stopped doin what they were doing and stared at Marik and Bakura who was laughing like the maniac he is.

'Mwuahahahahahahahahaha!' Marik just stared blankly at the Thief who dared to hurt him HIM! Bakura finally noticed the silence coming from Marik. 'Uh Marik... listen it was just a joke heheheh you know that right? Right? Marik no DON'T!'

Hikari's POV

'Is it gonna be bad?' Amy asked soft. 'Knowing them? Yes.' Vala said and opened the door. 'Oh my God!' Ryou cried and looked at Bakura who was fully unclothed. (Do I have to explain what happened?) 'What happened?' Yugi asked astonished and then saw Marik's satisfied grin.

'Uh well... Sadist here was a little mad at me.' Bakura muttered embaressed and put back on his clothes. 'Aha.' Ryou said and glared daggers at Marik. 'No he didn't fucked me!' Bakura yelled.

'He just tortured me... a bit... a bit much.' Bakura said and shrugged cool. 'Where are the others?' Malik asked sighing. 'Upstairs, dunno what they are doing.' Marik said and kissed Bakura's cheek. 'Very very good boy.' he said gently and Bakira smashed his head.

'Your a idiot!' she yelled. 'Where did you came from?' he asked. 'Upstairs ofcourse!' she hissed and whiped some blood out of her face. 'How did you get that blood?' Yugi asked.

'Uh, hahahahahahahah dunno.' she said calmly and the hikari's walked up leaving Bakura, Marik and Bakira behind. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD!' Ryou screamed out while he watched the yami's eating raw meat from a cow.

'Ow hi Ryou wanna bite?' Achoe asked evil and showed him the heart of the cow. Ryou fainted. 'Pff softhearted weak boy.' she muttered and bit the heart. 'Hmm.' she said soft and closed her eyes.

Some later.

'Please no more eating raw meat from dead cows!' Ryou cried out and his face became a little green again. 'You have to try it some time Ryou might make you stronger and less weak.' Achoe said and Ryou dissapeared to the bathroom again.

'Sigh... were going to the shop when Ryou returns, and if we are gone no-more rituals, no-more burning Shadi or anyone else! No-more posses people, no-more boybands and destroy the living room, no-more thruth and dare and no-more TORTURING BAKURA AND EATING RAW COW!' Malik yelled and grabbed Ryou.

'Were going you good for nothings behave now!' Vala hissed and grabbed Amy's hand. 'Bye yami's behave what you want. Just behave.' she said cheerfull and dissapeared with Yugi behind her. 'Awww.' all the yami's said.

Yami's POV

'What now?' Achoe muttered and squeeshed a spider between her fingers. 'Dunno...' Bakira said and throwed a pillow at the window. 'Maybe we should call Seto?' Bakura offered. 'No way in Hell you'll call him!' Isfet yelled. 'What then?' Marik asked bored.

'I know what we can do!' Atem yelled and grabbed his dueldisk. 'A duel?' they all asked surprised. 'Yeah why not? We can make our own rules.' Atem said grinning and picked a card. Bakira jumped up. 'Cool then I pick the card Silpheed!'

Hikari's POV

'I don't trust this at all.' Amy said and opened the door. 'Neither do IIIIIIII?' Yugi said astonished and looked at Bakira and Atem dueling against eachother. 'Hah my monster is stronger there go's more of your clothes!' Atem yelled satisfied while Marik was glaring at him.

'But I only have my bra or my underwear! And you only have a boxer oh I so swear i'm going to kill you with my next monster!' Bakira hissed while pulling out her bra. 'Not for young eyes to see.' Vala said and covered Yugi's eyes. 'I won! Out with your boxers pharaoh!' they heard Bakira's cheery voice say.

'Crap...' Atem muttered. 'You have a beautifull top view Bakira. And you have a nice under view pharaoh.' Achoe grinned with a maniacal glint in her eyes. 'Oh shit she has it again.' Isfet muttered and saw how Achoe throwed herself on Atem. 'Crap.' the pharaoh muttered blushing.

Some later.

'NO-MORE DUEL POKER OR WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING!' Amy yelled angry. 'We were bored.' Achoe muttered. 'Well your little game caused my yami to lay unconcious for a whole week thank you Marik!' Yugi said. 'It was his own fault undressing MY girlfriend.' Marik replied calmly and picked his nails.

'You guys do something were you can learn from please behave yourself. When we come back everybody is going back to were they belong okay?' Ryou said soft and the yami's nodded. 'Okay Ryou.' they said sweetly. 'Crap.' Malik muttered and dragged Ryou and Yugi behind him while Amy and Vala sighed and walked behind him too.

Yami's POV

'So we can't do rituals we can't burn people we can't posses people. Thank God!' Bakura muttered. 'We can't make a boyband or destroy the livingroom, we can't eat raw meat from a dead cow and we can't toruture Bakura or play duel poker..' Marik said sulking. 'Thank Ra!' Bakura snapped.

'Hey then I know what to do!' Isfet said cheery. All the yami's turned to him. 'What then Choas?' Achoe asked. 'Call me by my name Achoe.' he muttered and she grinned. 'Well what then?' Bakira asked jumping up and down. 'Come on upstairs.'

Hikari's POV

'Well do you hear something Vala?' Malik asked calm. 'Uh... nothing.' she said surprised and opened the door. 'Their not here.' Amy said and looked up. 'Their upstairs.' Ryou cried. 'Oh no!' Yugi cried too. 'Well that's gonna be fun... not.' Vala muttered and they ran up the stairs opening the door to Yugi's room.

'Now it's my turn!' Bakura yelled and jumped out of the window while Bakira and Achoe were burning their homework. 'Die you evil sadistic homework that keeps our hikari's busy!' Achoe muttered and threw another paper in the blue flames.

'Ouch MARIK YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU PUT AWAY THE TRAMPOLINE!' Bakura yelled pissed of while Marik was smirking. 'Yup.' he only said and finally noticed the hikari's. 'Ah, we did something good see?' he said and started laughing maniacal. 'Uh...' all the hikari's said.

Some later.

No more burning our homework! We'll only get in trouble, no more jumping out of the windows, and Marik no more putting the trampoline on a other place then it first stood.' Malik said and clasped his hand round his yami. 'Let's go home.' he muttered and walked away. 'See you tomorrow you guys!' Marik said and started laughing.

'Your going home too Bakira and Achoe.' Amy said and dragged Bakira and a struggling Achoe behind her. 'And were going home to you guys.' Vala snapped and dragged a laughing Isfet and a grinning Ray with her.

'Come on Kura were going home too.' Ryou said sighing and Bakura nodded sweetly. 'Okay hikari.' he said and followed Ryou. 'Bye you guys.' he said against Yugi and Atem who finally woke up. 'Sigh... Maybe we shouldn't go to the fair tomorrow.' Yugi muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&

Next day

Hikari's POV

'Okay behave yourself! We are going to have fun and you seven behave yourself! I don't wanna see police, ambulances or hurted people okay!' Ryou said warning. 'Okay we will behave.' the yami's said in unison. Ryou shivered.

'This is getting freaky like they already know the seven of them or saying the same.' he said and walked away with Amy, Yugi, Malik and Ray. 'Will they behave?' Yugi asked. 'Knowing them... no.' Vala said and put her hands in her pockets. 'Let's just have fun!' Amy said grinning. 'Right sis.'

Yami's POV

Bakura grinned wickedly and looked at Bakira. 'Let's split up and see who causes the most choas!' he said. 'Okay but ofcourse I am going with Bakira.' Marik said and pulled Bakira to him. 'No I am!' Bakura said and grabbed Bakira's hand. 'I know!' Ray yelled and pulled the two away from Bakira.

'I'm going to go with Bakira and Bakura and Marik are going together and the three other are going with eachother.' Ray said smart. 'Well... okay.' Bakura muttered soft while glaring at Marik. 'Okay then you watch those two fools okay Atem?' Ray asked and Atem nodded. 'Then let the race begin!' he yelled and the three groups seperated.

Bakura and Marik's POV

'Well let's posses some people with your Rod and let them act weird!' Bakura yelled excited. 'We just have to make sure they don't hurt eachother and that there won't come any police, sounds fair to me.' Marik said grinning and grabbed his Rod.

'Come one who's the target?' Marik asked. 'Hmm, the rollercoaster!' Bakura yelled and pointed at the man standing at controler panel of the rollercoaster. 'Didn't Yugi and Ryou got in there?' Marik asked.

'Then we must be carefull c'mon Marik!' Bakura pleaded. 'Okay. I'll make it a fast trip for your hikari.' Marik said grinning. All of a sudden the man started to push some buttons and the coaster went on full speed. Through the screaming voices they could clearly hear Ryou's voice screaming the hardst.

'Bwuahahaha! One victory for us, so who's next?' Bakura asked grinning and looked around. 'Ah I know what to do!' he said and looked at the bumper cars. 'Yes yes that would cause choas.' Marik snickered while Bakura sneaked around the back and messed with the wires.

Oh how they loved the screams of the mortals. 'Well well let's find our new target.' Marik said when Bakura came back whistling innocent. 'Okay fine with me.' Bakura said and snickered when he looked back at the bumper cars.

&&&&&&&

Bakira's and Ray's POV

'Okay. Mm. Okay!' Bakira said and picked her Triangle. 'Let's see, give me a dress, a white summer dress.' she asked the Triangle who quickly gave her the dress. 'Don't I look great?' she sneered and sat down a chair.

'You stay there Ray pretend you don't know me.' she said smiling. 'Okay whatever you wish m'm.' Ray said snickering and sat down a chair away from Bakira, Bakira softly started sobbing and a handsome boy came over to her.

'What's wrong girl?' he asked soft and laid his hands on her shoulder. 'Well you see they just stole my money.' she said sobbing some more. 'Who? How did they looked?' he asked.

'Well you really can't avoid them, one is a boy with spiky haired black hair and golden bangs and the second is a brown skinned Egyptian with platinum long blond hair.' she said and put her hands against her eyes again. 'All my money! I worked so hard for it!' she sobbed. 'Don't worry i'll find them for you!' the boy said and ran away.

'Loser.' Bakira whispered and showed Ray all the money and jewelry the boy had with him. 'You are really a thief Queen aren't ya?' Ray asked and walked to a shooting tent. 'My turn.' he said.

'Hey mister I wanna try!' he yelled and the guy gave him the gun. Ray pointed at the man's hat and shot. 'Hey what the Hell!' the man yelled and glared at Ray. 'Oh sorry I thought you were the chicken I had to shoot.' Ray purred sweetly.

'Why you little come here!' the man yelled and tried to grab the gun. Ray pointed it at the most difficult target and shot right in the middle. 'The targets are easy, can I have my price mortal?' he asked and the man gave him his prize in surprise. 'Voila.' he said. 'That's no chaos.' Bakira muttered. 'No?' Ray asked and pointed behind him were there was a fire brewing. 'Aahh.'

&&&&&&&&

Achoe, Isfet and Atem's POV

'So we need to bring isfet here ah?' Achoe asked and grabbed her staff. 'Without police and hurt ones.' Isfet said and grabbed his staff. 'I know what to do.' Atem said. 'What?' both Achoe and Isfet said. 'Well we can make them all evil so that they will destroy the place themselfs.' he said smart and shrugged.

'I'll help.' he ended. 'Okay.' Achoe hissed and smirked. 'You see what I see? Puny mortals aren't the key. So now we will make them bad, so that they'll be fiercer then a wild cat. but listen good listen well! Only for a day we'll cast this spell!' the sorceress and sorcerer chanted.

'Freaky.' Atem said and helped them with his Millenium item. All of a sudden people began argueing with eachother and the three yami's smirked. 'Ours is the best!' they said and laughed. 'So let's make some fun now.' Atem said and grinned wickedly. 'Whatever you say pharaoh!' the two said and followed Atem.

&&&&&&&&&

Hikari's POV

'It was all your fault! We shouldn't have left them alone!' Yugi yelled and throwed a rock at a person passing by. (yes! They too have been infected by Achoe and Isfet's spell!) 'Oh now your blaming me you little oaf! You were the one that said let's go!' Ryou snapped and glared at Yugi.

'Will you two shut up before I smash them shut!' Amy yelled angry and smashed the heads of the two friends. 'I hate you guys! And I hate this place I wanna destroy it!' Malik said and Vala frowned. 'Don't it seems kind of od that everyone is fighting eachother?' she asked.

'Oh you with your stupid don't you think just shut up for crying out loud!' Malik yelled towards her. 'Oh yeah? Say that in my face you overgrowned monkey!' she yelled and they ended up fighting eachother.

'Stupid idiots!' Yugi muttered. 'Well your the only stupid one here Yugi!' Ryou said and they ended up fighting too. Amy picked up a flamethrower and started firing it. 'Mwuahahahahah!' she laughed maniacally.

'See this time their the ones wrong.' Achoe said smiling and looked at the yami's behind her who weren't affected cause they weren't mortal. 'Good job.. I admit it... you three win.' Bakura muttered and shrugged.

'Where's Bakira?' Marik asked. 'I dunno, oh there she is!' Isfet said and pointed at Bakira and Ray who were coming towards them with a giant bag on their back

'Lemme quess, money?' Bakura asked snickering. 'How could you quess? We were planning on laying it on the parking space.' Bakira said and ran further. 'We'll help!' Atem said and followed them. 'Well we have to go then too.' the other yami's said and followed them.

&&&&&&

A day later.

'You stupid son of a bitches! were not going to the fair again if you keep behaving like that!' Yugi yelled angry. (No he's not under Achoe's spell any more now he's just pissed of for a reason.) 'Well we didn't do a thing.' Bakura said sulking.

'Oh no?' Ryou asked also very mad. 'No.' Bakira replied innocent. 'Why was there so much chaos then?' Vala asked. 'Because the people lost their minds!' Achoe muttered insulted. 'Thanks to you guys I bet!' Malik said.

'We didn't do a thing we staid good the whoooole way!' Isfet said angry. 'I know your way's of nice and good!' Amy yelled. 'And still we didn't do a thing.' Ray said. 'Oh yeah?' all the hikari's asked.

'Oh this is hopeless.' Marik muttered and smashed his Rod on the heads of the hikari's. 'Listen you nimrods we didn't do a thing wrong! We didn't saw any police! We didn't saw any ambulance and we didn't hurted people!' he snapped.

'Well... I must agree with him on that, and those were the things we forbid them.' Yugi said soft. 'Right!' Atem said and crossed his arms. 'So do you believe us?' Bakura asked. 'NO!' the hikari's yelled in unison.

'You seven must've did something, when me and Vala were in the rollercoaster it suddenly went very very fast Marik.' Ryou said his eyes closing. 'When I was in the bumpercars it suddenly got on tilt Bakura.' Amy said.

'When me and Yugi were walking along side a boy came and almost beat the shit out of us cause we stoled something he said Bakira.' Malik hissed. 'When we were going past a shooting tent we saw a very pissed of man and when we asked us what was wrong he said that some boy had set his tent on fire Ray.' Yugi said sighing.

'When we were meeting eachother again we suddenly felt very strange and started argueing with eachother and other people were fighting too Achoe and Isfet!' Vala said. 'Uh...' all the yami's said. 'YOU STUPID FREAKS!' all the hikari's yelled and they ended up fighting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: ((Snorts, Blinks, burst out in insane laughter.)) Sorry I really had the need to write this! R&R folks keep them coming pleassssse!

Kurayami: YAY! INSANITY ROCKS! ((Dances around happy))

Darius: ((smirks satisfied)) This time I was save this time I was.

Me: Next story Darius ((Smirks)) your busted.

Darius: Ra damn...


End file.
